TVP1/Other
Idents 1985-1992 TVP1 1985 ident.png|1985-1987 Tvp185.png|1987-1991 Tvp189.png|1990-1992 *Ident (1987-1991) 1992-1993 File:Tvp1oranje93.png.jpeg|Orange version File:Tvp1blue93.jpeg|Blue version File:Tvp1zielony93.jpeg|Green version 1993-1997 File:Tvp194a.png|1993-1994 File:Tvp194b.png|1993-1995 File:Tvp195.png|1995 File:Tvp196a.png|1995-1996 File:Tvp196b.png|1996 File:Tvp197a.png|1996-1997 File:Tvp197b.png|1996-1997 File:Tvp197c.png|Christmas (1996) *Ident from 1993 1997-1999 File:Tvp198a.png|1997-1998 File:Tvp198b.png|1998 File:Tvp198c.png|1998 File:Tvp198d.png|1998 1999-2001 File:Tvp199a.png|1999-2001 File:Tvp199b.png|1999-2001 File:Tvp199c.png|1999-2001 File:Tvp199d.png|1999-2001 File:Tvp199e.png|1999-2001 File:Tvp199f.png|1999-2001 File:Tvp100.png|Christmas (1999-2000) File:Tvp100b.png|1999-2008 File:Tvp100c.png|2000-2001 2001-2002 File:Tvp101a.png File:Tvp101b.png File:Tvp101c.png File:Tvp101d.png 2002-2003 TVP1 ident 2002.png Hqdefault-1481224758.jpg|Fall 2002 Christmas 2002 and Winter 2002-2003 Note: The idents feature no traces of the logo, as the new logo of the channel (and TVP itself) was meant to be implemented in Christmas 2002, but for some reason the rebrand was postponed to January 2003 and later, ultimately to March 2003. TVP1 Christmas 2002 1.png TVP1 Christmas 2002 2.png TVP1 Christmas 2002 3.png 2003-2004 The new fantastic geometric broadcast graphics was created by Schwartz. TVP1 2003-2004 (1).png TVP1 2003-2004 (2).png TVP1 2003-2004 (3).png TVP1 2003-2004 (4).png TVP1 2003-2004 (5).png TVP1 2003-2004 (6).png TVP1 2003-2004 (7).png 2004-2010 In September 2004, TVP1 has rebranded with a look that features the beautiful nature, and stylised specimen plants. The look was called "Flowers". It was created by Schwartz, and these idents and jingles for TVP1 have been awarded a seminar of the European Broadcasting Union (EBU) in Dubrovnik. TVP1 2004-2010 (1).png TVP1 2004-2010 (2).png TVP1 2004-2010 (3).png TVP1 2004-2010 (4).png TVP1 2004-2010 (5).png TVP1 2004-2010 (6).png TVP1 2004-2010 (7).png TVP1 2004-2010 (8).png TVP1 2004-2010 (9).png TVP1 2004-2010 (10).png TVP1 2004-2010 (11).png TVP1 2004-2010 (12).png TVP1 2004-2010 (13).png TVP1 2004-2010 (14).png TVP1 2004-2010 (15).png TVP1 2004-2010 (16).png TVP1 2004-2010 (17).png TVP1 2004-2010 (18).png TVP1 2004-2010 (19).png TVP1 2004-2010 (20).png TVP1 2004-2010 (21).png TVP1 2004-2010 (22).png TVP1 2004-2010 (23).png TVP1 2004-2010 (24).png TVP1 2004-2010 (25).png TVP1 2004-2010 (26).png TVP1 2004-2010 (27).png TVP1 2004-2010 (28).png TVP1 2004-2010 (29).png TVP1 wiosna 2005.png|spring 2005 TVP1 jesień 2005-2009.png|autumn 2005-2009 TVP1 Wielkanoc 2005-2007.png|Easter (2005-2007) TVP1 Wielkanoc 2008-2010.png|Easter (2008-2010) TVP1 Christmas 2004-2007 (1).png|Christmas 2004-2007 (1) TVP1 Christmas 2004-2007 (2).png|Christmas 2004-2007 (2) TVP1 Christmas 2004-2007 (3).png|Christmas 2004-2007 (3) TVP1 Christmas 2008.png|Christmas (2008) TVP1 Sylwester 2009.png|2010 New Year's Eve 2010-2011 Tvp1-2010-1.png|spring 2010 Tvp1-2010-2.png|summer 2010 (1) Tvp1-2010-3.png|summer 2010 (2) Tvp1-2010-2011.png|autumn 2010-2011 2011-2012 TVP1 2011.gif 2012-2015 The identity with kalejdoscope was created by group Fufufu. TVP1 2012 a.gif TVP1 2012 b.gif TVP1 2012 c.gif 2015-present TVP1 2015 a.gif TVP1 2015 b.gif TVP1 2015 c.gif TVP1 2015 d.gif Commercial jingles 1992-1997 Tvp1reklama92-95.png|1992-1995|link=1992-1995 Tvp1reklama95-97.png|1995-1997 1997-1999 Tvp1reklamalato97-1.png|September-October 1997 (part 1) Tvp1reklamalato97-2.png|September-October 1997 (part 2) tvp1reklama97-98-1.png|October 1997-1998 (part 1) tvp1reklama97-98-2.png|October 1997-1998 (part 2) Tvp1reklamaświęta97-1.png|Winter 1997-1998 (part 1) Tvp1reklamaświęta97-2.png|Winter 1997-1998 (part 2) Tvp1reklama98-1.png|1998 (part 1) Tvp1reklama98-2.png|1998 (part 2) Tvp1reklamazima98-99.png|Winter 1998-1999 On-screen bugs 1992-2003 Tvp1 93-03 onscreen bug.svg|On screen bug used from June 1993 to March 2003. File:Oryginaliretro2.png|Example of the on-screen bug in action. Oryginaliretro1.png|Another example of the on-screen bug in action (early version for 1993). Notice the black outline on the on-screen logo. 2003-present TVP1 2003 on-screen bug.svg|On-screen bug used from March 2003-present Tvp1 2003.png|Example of the on-screen bug in action. TVP1_(żałobne_logo).png|On screen bug used during national mournings. TVP1_HD.png|On screen bug used for the version on HD. TVP1_HD_(żałobne_logo).png|On screen bug (in version HD) used during national mournings. TVP1 Special 2013.png|Used on 4 June 2013, for the anniversary of the 1989 Polish legislative election Category:TVP1 Category:TVP Category:Special logos